


The sun went away.

by tothequickestsilver



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, FINN IS DEAD, Falling In Love, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Sean's POV, finn's dead, sean is mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothequickestsilver/pseuds/tothequickestsilver
Summary: Sean's POV of the night he fell in love with Finn. He remembers the blissful bond they once shared. But not anymore. Because Finn is fucking dead.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn
Kudos: 11





	The sun went away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Hope you'll enjoy it even though it might hurt a little  
> Leave kudos and comments ! always nice to have some  
> Thank youu

I had kissed Finn for the first time an hour ago. And now, maybe it was thanks to the alcohol or the butterflies that were battling in my belly, we were both lying on Finn’s sleeping bag.

I’ve liked Finn since the very first moment. He was addicted to joy and positivity. He definitely was the kind of guy that could set fire to the rain. He was the one to bring light in the darkest days ; even though it would sometimes be so much light you have to look away or else you burn. I didn’t mind being burnt by Finn. It was an honor to be burnt by him. He made the rain smell like strawberries and cigarettes. He was the sweetest, greatest, funniest man I’ve ever know. Dad would have loved him…

We were on our sides, facing each other, kissing lazily. I was too shy to put my hands on Finn’s body but his hand was going up and down my back, sometimes cupping my butt. Yes, I did panic. You don’t have to ask. It was pretty late and all the others would soon be back at the camp but none of us really cared. We were just now discovering each other’s body. It all went crazy in my head when Finn moved to straddle me, kissing more ...deeply now. I could definitely feel some action in my pants. Finn must have noticed, he broke the kiss and smiled.  
“Damn, Sean. Kinda wish I told you sooner that I liked you”. I could feel my heart beating faster at that. I’m sure I blushed a little.  
“Actually, I’m a little sad that we only start this now.” I said.  
“Hey sweetie, no big deal. I promise we’ll have all the time in the world when this is all over, cool ?”  
I didn’t answer with words but with actions. I grabbed Finn’s face and kissed his lips. Damn, I wished I could just do that all night. I allowed Finn’s tongue to enter my mouth. It was a really weird feeling but I’m sure could get used to it. We continued making out until we were both lacking air. Finn laid down next to me. I waited no time to put my head on his chest. His arm went around my shoulder, his hand playing in my hair. I’m so fucking glad I didn’t let him cut it.  
“Sean.. would you mind sleeping here with me ? I mean no pressure, sweetheart. I just thought we could use some… support, before going for the big plan, yeah? I mean.. you don’t have to agree...”  
I smiled at Finn’s awkwardness. Finn was usually so confident. It was so cute to see him like this. What was I gonna say ? No?  
“I’d love to sleep in your mediocre messy tent, Finn. I’ll just let Daniel fall asleep before though.” I said, looking up at him. I was thanked with a chuckle and a kiss on my forehead.  
“I heard… Well Cass told me... she was worried about you helping me with my plan. I just wanted to let you know that I won’t let anything happen to you or to Daniel. You both mean so much to me already, I won’t allow anyone to hurt you. You hear me Sean? I’ll always be there with you and.. I love you. So much. I don’t expect you to feel the same or to say it back. It’s just, I really appreciate you and thats’- yeah. That’s how I feel... To the end and shit, I’ll be there okay?”  
I felt my heart racing in my chest. I looked at Finn’s worried face. Piercing blue eyes were now focused on me.  
“I- I trust you Finn.” I stuttered. “I guess that’s my way of telling you I love you, too.” He frowned. He probably noticed my eyes were full of tears. I must’ve looked like a total dumb ass. I was just so happy to be here with him. There’s no way this was real, no way he was real.  
I kissed Finn again, and put my hands under his shirt, discovering a body more toned than I expected. I absolutely didn’t mind. He broke the kiss to take a look at me.  
“I’m gonna love you real good, Sean. I promise. All I want to do is dry those tears.” he wiped a tear that was going down my cheek. “And kiss those lips”. He kissed me. Again. I wonder how long he’s wanted this. I wonder how long I’ve wanted this. Too damn long.  
It’s so fucking nice to sleep with his arm holding me so tight, pulling me closer and closer. Impossibly closer. I thought I had already given him all of my heart and yet, I still feel some pieces of it leaving me and running towards him.

Well no, that’s fucking bullshit. Because you see, I didn’t die that night and there is no super power to thank.  
The bullet missed my head and landed in my lover’s heart. Finn said he would be there, that it would be okay. Finn said we’d be together. But no. Finn is gone. He’s gone and I’m powerless. As powerless as the day dad died.  
Fuck his “ to the end and shit”.  
Fuck this.  
Fuck him. Fuck his beautiful smile and his hands on my butt. Fuck his positivity.  
Fuck me.  
I miss him so much. I look back at every sketches I did of him, everything I told him and everything he told me. Maybe there is something I could have done..or said. Maybe I misunderstood something. If he loved me, why did he leave.

I am madly in love with a dead man.

The rain no longer smells like strawberries and cigarettes.  
It smells like heartbreak and misery. 

Daniel’s gonna be pissed.


End file.
